What Have You Acomplished?
by SanadaJoZhao
Summary: (Updating sum) What is life for? What is that actually counts? Riches? Cash? Or something else? RnR yaaa...


Fic ini terinspirasi dari bacaan yg aku temui di warta jemaat suatu gereja yg aku baca,  
Moga2 bs memberkati kln^^

Btw, aku mau blg makasih buat BlackHreat yg udh read, favorite, sm follow fic prtamaku, A Brother's Mission, jg a lot of thanks buat xtreme guavaniko yg review^^.

Enjoy^^

* * *

Suatu hari, dalam sebuah pesawat tujuan Chang Shan, seorang cowok bernama Yi Long sedang asik2an baca novel Three Kingdoms yang baru aj dibelinya dr sebuah toko di Bandara WU (Warriors United, Nah lho? Authornya ngaco beraat) sambil nunggu penumpang lain yg blm masuk ke pesawat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dua orang cowok dengan wajah lumayan mirip, duduk di sampingnya. Yi Long masih sibuk sama novel paling diincarnya selama lima tahun belakangan sampe akhirnya semua penumpang naik dan diminta untuk memasang seatbelt karena pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Yi Long menaruh buku super tebal itu kepangkuannya lalu memasang seatbelt-nya, begitu juga dengan kedua cowok disampingnya.

Setelah pesawat lepas landas, Yi Long secara gak sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya ke arah cowok di samping kirinya (berhubung Yi Long seat-ny itu window seat)waktu mau betulin tali sepatunya yang agak kendor. Cowok di sampingnya itu otomatis menunduk dan mengambilkan buku itu. "Ini, kau menjatuhkan bukumu." Kata cowok itu menyodorkan buku tebal itu.

Yi Long melihat kearah cowok itu sambil mengikat tali sepatunya dan membalas, "Oh, makasih, taruh saja di belakangku." Maka, cowok tersebut melakukannya. Setelah selesai dengan tali sepatunya, Yi Long merogoh buku di belakangnya itu, dan membatasinya dengan sebuah pembatas buku, dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada cowok yang telah mengambilkan bukunya itu. "Sama sama," balas cowok tadi enteng.

Yi Long mengulurkan tangannya, "Oh, ya, namaku Shang Yi Long. Panggil saja Yi Long."

Cowok itu menerima uluran tangan itu, "Aku Sanada Yukimura. Panggil saja Yukimura." Balasnya dengan wajah dingin, tapi terkesan ramah (Nah lho?) Yukimura lalu memperkenalkan cowok yang lagi enak-enakan tidur disampingnya."Lalu, ini adikku, Jiang Wei."

Yi Long mengangguk-angguk, "Oh, pantas kalian begitu mirip… kalian hanya berdua atau dengan rombongan?"

Yukimura membetulkan posisi duduknya yang gak pe-we, "Sebenarnya kami berempat, tapi, saudaraku yang lain sudah tiba di Chang Shan, dan hanya aku dan Jiang Wei yang tertinggal." Jelasnya.

Yi Long mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudnya?"

Kemudian, Yukimura bercerita kalau ia dan ketiga adiknya hendak ke Chang Shan karena kakak tertua mereka meninggal. Anak kedua, Ma Chao adalah seorang hakim yang tak pernah bisa dikibuli (Author muntah2, digrebek Mo Jok, eeh, Ma Chao beserta fans). Yukimura adalah seorang dokter yang ternama yang sangat handal, ia adalah anak ketiga. Anak yang keempat, Kanetsugu Naoe (Etetetetet... tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan kamu masuk keluarga ini, bang? #Author dihajar Kanetsugu en fens) jadi pembicara keagamaan paling top dan paling banyak punya orderan (mangnya artis? #Author dihajar pake kertas2 mantra en pedang sm Kanetsugu) Trus, anak kelima, Lian Shi (Eeee? Lian Shi? Ciyus loe thor? Gtw, salahin tangan gue yg ngetik dong! #Author digampar Sun Family) sama yang keenam dan paling muda, Jiang Wei, baru lulus kuliah di Harvard dan udah diterima kerja jadi dosen disitu.

Yi Long langsung jaws drop denger penjelasan barusan. Gila! Dari anak kedua sampe keenam sukses besar semua! Tapi, yang anak pertama gimana? "Sebelumnya, aku turut berduka cita atas kematian kakakmu," ungkap Yi Long penuh perasaan (bukan dramatis ala telenopela lhooo) "Lalu, kakak pertamamu gimana?"

"Kak Yun mengelola ladangnya yang tak begitu besar di desa tempat kami lahir." Jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun rasa kecewa. Jujur, kalimat barusan menohok Yi Long dengan ctar membahana badai halilintar(Shahrini Mode On) jos gandos kotos kotos nganthi mbledos aaaahkk jiaaaaaaaah! (Soimah Mode On) Anak kedua sampe keenam pada sukses, nah, ini kok yang tertua malah paling menyedihkan? (Author ditombak fans2nya Zhao Yun)

Karena gak pengen menyinggung perasaan Yukimura, Yi Long menghaluskan (mangnya furnitur?) pertanyaannya, "Kalau gitu, siapa diantara saudaramu yang paling kau banggakan?" Kalau Yi Long jadi Yukimura, dia bakal bingung jawab itu pertanyaan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yukimura langsung jawab, "Kak Yun." Jawaban itu membuat Yi Long bingung, dia punya empat saudara yang sangat patut diacungi seratus ribu jempol (heeeh? Trus gimana? Dasar Author ngaco!) tapi kenapa malah pilih kakak tertuanya? Seakan bisa membaca jalan pikiran Yi Long, Yukimura menjelaskan sebabnya. Dulu, sewaktu mereka masih kecil, hidup mereka sangat sulit dan jauh dibawah garis miskin. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal ketika Jiang Wei masih setahun. Zhao Yun memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan menjaga kelima adiknya yang masih kecil. Untuk mencari uang, Zhao Yun sendirian mengurus ladang kecil milik keluarganya. Meski kecil, tapi Zhao Yun mengelolanya dengan sungguh sungguh hingga hasilnya mampu menyekolahkan adik-adiknya hingga sukses. Yukimura tampak menahan air matanya yang hendak turun sambil melanjutkan ceritanya, "Jika bukan karena Kak Yun, mungkin kami tak akan bisa sesukses ini..." Yukimura mengusap matanya yang basah, "Kami sangat bangga dengan Kak Yun meski Kak Yun hanya seorang pemilik ladang kecil..."

Yi Long speechless. Ia gak tahu harus berkata apa.

* * *

_Dalam hidup ini, yang menentukan siapa kau bukanlah jabatan, gelar, atau seberapa banyak uang yang telah kau dapat, tapi, apa yang telah kau lakukan bagi sesamamu._

Hehe, selese juga (penonton bersorak! Mangnya nonton bola?)

Tolong RnR yaaa...


End file.
